His Legacy's Swansong
by Kettle Lad
Summary: Sans is quite the lazy, depressed skeleton for reasons that slip his, and everyone's mind. One day while taking Papyrus to train with Undyne; a strange occurrence happens in Waterfall. Little does Sans know that what is about to take place will make up for the years of self loathing; and answers he's been searching for will finally surface. A sequel to Undyne's A True Heroine saga.
1. Chapter 1

_"A thread was cut and her fate was sealed, remembered forever as a sigil of protection and hope_

 _But my child! Don't let that saga be in vain. Save them and yourself. I miss you…"_

Awakening with my hands rattling, I look up at the clock to see the hands strike 3:00 AM.

I wipe the sweat off my forehead and fill into my slippers, I go check up on my brother.

Sound asleep, snoring, arms waving in the air as if he was driving his bed's inspiration.

A precious outgoing companion to my depressed, nihilistic self. The only thing I have left in this world that keeps me going.

But lately, I've had these dreams, these visions of death and carnage by the hands of a human, it's so realistic, so surreal. It sends shivers down my stout spine, raises my nonexistent hair even.

And in these dreams, I see him… The man who speaks with hands, he call me his son and shows me the fate of all of the underground. All of the world even.

But dreams are just dreams, and I do not care enough to bother interpreting them, yet alone remembering.. I lay back down and drift back off into sleep, a common occurrence regardless of what time it is.

I begin to dream yet again…

 _"Soon…_

 _From The Heavens…_

 _The Fallen Angel…_

 _Save them…"_

I awake to the sound of Papyrus yelling his head off at me to wake up and walk him to Undyne's house, I had another dream, but I do not remember it at all. I don't even remember my first dream to be honest. Getting dressed, I put on my coat as Papyrus eagerly awaits at the door, rattling in anticipation for his training with Undyne.

We exit out of the door into the pure snow, walking to Waterfall where Undyne resigns. Papyrus and I begin to debate about what puzzle is harder. Junior Jumble or The Crossword.

" Sans, how many times do I have to tell you, you Boondoggler, Junior Jumble is far superior to The Crossword. " Says Papyrus in his usual charismatic tone.

" Papyrus dude, really? Those puzzles are for baby bo- " I get cut off by the sound of a distant splash in the water. Curious, I continued to walk with Papyrus to his destination, eager to explore the phenomena.

Strange… I actually felt eager about something for once instead of uninterested or bored.

We arrived at Undyne's house, before we even knocked on her strange door, she opened the door with a vicious force, headlocked my brother, and began to give his cranium a noogie.

" Papyrus you punk, how are you doing?" Growled the valiant warrior as she playfully tormented my brother.

Distressful was the " Nyeh-heh-heh's " that spouted from his mouth. I gave Undyne a wink, and with her good eye, she winked back. This was our way of passing on the precious Papyrus, from brother to teacher.

I ran to where I detected the splash, Echo Flowers filled the chambers of the corridors with memories of the past preserved until new ones could be obtained. I was not interested in this in the slightest.

I ignored the correct way to reach the other side of the pond, the lilypad puzzle would be too much of a time sink for this occasion, I swam against the current until I reached land where a lone bench solemnly kept watch over the sights.

One sight in particular.

The sight of a fallen creature.

Puzzled, and not in the sense that Papyrus would like, I dive back into the water. It was quite difficult to maintain this much physical activity after seemingly eons of boondoggling, but eventually I managed to reach the fallen creature.

It was a creature alright, but one that was quite the common occurrence on the surface. But here. this phenomena was something to take great caution to.

What had fallen from the granite sky was a human, broken, beaten and scarred to the point of being at death's door. I'm not sure why, but I knew this human could have been a great friend. Like I had shook their hands in a realm of fiction or something along the lines of that. But now was no time to ponder our could be friendship, I could tell their time was running out, and that they were a key to something. To what exactly I was not sure, but I had a beast nipping on my back that this could make or break everything. Life, death, the peace, the flowers the trees, everything under the sun moon and stars, including the underground itself. I pulled them out from the water and rest them upon the bench. I say gently, not caring rather they heard it or not:

" This way kid, I know a shortcut "

And with their barely breathing self in my stubby arms; I carried them into the purple haze which had only been host to my entrance since before I could remember. My breath held, not out of survival but of hope. That in the end, everything was going to be okay.

 _" My dear Sans, if only you knew how proud I am of you at this very moment. You do not remember why you became how you are, but you are finally making an effort to overcome your depression. Unbeknownst to you, but it is a cause so noble that generations after you will recall the events that are about to take place, in this timeline at least. It warms my heart knowing that the promise I made to her shall not be feigned. I am proud of you…._

 _My son. "_


	2. Chapter 2

_"_ _Oh my precious Sans, you travel through these things that make no sense to you, with no regard to what lies beyond. This work could be the devil's doing for all you know, but alas, they are not. For you see, though I may be gone and forgotten, I help my sons as much as metaphysically possible each and every day. I cry in the darkness longing to embrace your lonesome self. I would do anything to just reach out one more time, to save you from yourself._

 _But for now, it is time to save those who still have a chance. Good luck, my son._

 _And may fate be forever in your favor. "_

Awakening in a sweat at my desk, I look to see it is almost time for Papyrus to come back home. I yawn followed by a stretch. I hear a faint cough in the other room, then it clicks. I remember now. A human had fallen from the surface world in what seemed to be a vaguely familiar scene. I hurry to the basement lab where they are resting.

Hooked to machine upon machine they lie; flesh cut, clothes torn, fever rising. I believe them to not have much time left. I look in the drawers for serum to revitalize their spirits. Scrambling through antidotes, blueprints, a blank photograph of unknown origin and more; I finally find the serum I was seeking.

" Hold still bucko, this will sting but you'll feel a lot better afterwards " I say as I inject the needle into their arm. Their expressionless face twitches a tad. Their body begins to shake as the serum takes effect, I pull up a chair and wait for them to awake.

" Chara wait! " They scream and spring upwards, startling my usual stoic self. Sweat and tears cascade down their face as their heavy breathing begins to slow down.

" Hey buddo, everything is going to be alright. I'm Sans, who are you?"

" Chara you have to help Chara they are gonna kill them! " The human cries as they try their hardest to get out of the bed, to no avail.

" Easy kid, one step at a time. Introduce me to yourself and we'll go on from there "

The human takes a deep breath and begins to speak.

" I'm Frisk; where am I? " they say.

" You're in a safe place and that is all that matters. Who is Chara? " I ask.

" Chara is my friend, you have to stop it! " they plead.

" Stop what exactly? Is Chara going to die? "

" No they are going to…" They are interrupted by a blood curdling scream.

Its Papyrus; in a frantic hurry, filled with anxiety by the child's warning, I rush out of the lab to the door. First the frantic swim now the seemingly mile long run, today has been quite the workout.

I arrive at the door, he's banging on it like a madman. I trip over one of my piles of socks, but this does not hinder me too much. I reach the door to the sight of my brother in tears as he hugs me as tight as monsterly possible, crying into my ear.

" Sans! Undyne… she's dead! I saw it with my own very eyes! " He wails into my shoulder.

" Papyrus, what happened? Did she get attacked by a human?" I ask, fear flooding my mind.

" Sans she…." He paused to regain his breath.

" She what? " I ask, demanding answers.

" She…

She was showing off and suplexing a boulder and then Alphys called her and it startled her and the boulder landed on her and now she's dead… " Papyrus' tears dampen my hoodie.

" Papyrus… " I say trying to hold it all back.

" Yes, Sans? " He says breathing heavily.

" Go move the boulder off of her please, get some townspeople too then go give her a proper burial. I'll join later. Now hurry! "

Papyrus jolts out the door, sprinting at break neck pace. I close the door then slide down it.

" Undyne…" I sigh. " Why do you have to scare my brother like that? He should know better that that you can't be killed so easily." I begin to do something that I haven't done in seemingly a life time.

I laugh.

 _"_ _Little Papy, despite being grown up still has a lot to learn about life. He is lucky to have a brother such as yourself, and I am lucky to have you as a son… Or at least, I was lucky. "_

I go back to the basement to find the human shaking, the effects of the serum must be wearing off. It will be another 17 hours before I can inject them again, hopefully next time, I'll be able to persist for answers uninterrupted.

I sit down by the child and ask them one more question.

" Say kid, what's your name anyway? "

They slip into unconsciousness, but not before mumbling out with the last bit of their strength an answer.

" Frisk " they say as their eyes roll into the back of their head as their lids shut close.

" Well Frisk, I feel like something is about to happen, and I need your help. " I say not expecting a response as I reload serum into the needle for tomorrow.

" I need you to stay determined just a little bit longer " I whisper as I walk out of the room and turn off the lights, the only radiance are the flashing of the monitors keeping Frisk stable.

I walk into the living room and stretch out on the couch for a quick nap while I await for Papyrus to come back home after discovering Undyne is going to be just fine.

I drift into the realm of dreams once more.

 _"_ _Such a loving and caring young skeleman you've grown up to be. I'd like to think that I somehow had a role to play in raising you, but you do not even remember my existence, as you will not remember this, or any other attempt of me reaching out for you. But son… The sheer fact that I am able to talk to you, regardless of a response or not, shall suffice and keep me content for the rest of my days, however long that may be. Now rest well, my pride and enjoy. I love you and I look forward to guiding you through ways that you will never be able to appreciate._

 _Goodnight. "_


	3. Chapter 3

_"_ _Perhaps there is a way to reach out to him again, to wipe even just a single tear from his dreary eye sockets and to pat his shoulder. I have seen many of timeline where my pride and joy dies, rather it be by the hands of human, demon or himself. He has the power to prevent this, but not the will. I will give him the push he needs, I just need to find a way._

Hang in there, Sans. Everything is going to be okay. "

A knock on the door wakes me, I get up from off the couch and stretch, my bones popping. I waddle to the door as the knocking gets more aggressive. I open the door to the sight of none other than my brother, Papyrus.

" Sans! You buffoon why didn't you tell me that Undyne was gonna be okay?! " He shouted in a frustrated voice. " Yeah she was knocked unconscious and broke all of her limbs besides her left arm, but besides that she's still fine! She even threatened to noogie me for running for help instead of moving the boulder myself like a true royal guardsmen. Needless to say, at the time she was the scariest immobile thing on the planet! Next to my head when it's sculpted into a 20 foot tall golden memorial of course. " He babbled as something unsettling about his speech struck me deep.

Undyne, despite being fine, had unsettling injuries. I couldn't quite face my finger on it, but it truly made me feel uneasy.

In a language I had never seen before, yet somehow could understand; the words _" Save her "_ flashed in my head. In a font that should have been eerie, full of mystique and shrouded in secrecy, but alas it was clear as day, and somewhat familiar and comforting.

I snap back to reality of Papyrus going on and on about showering in a downpour of kisses or something like that, I shrug and tell him it's time for bed. I grab a book and lead my naive brother to his racecar bed.

" Sans! What tale of wonder and awe have you in store for me tonight? "

I open the book and begin to read.

" In a world of natural beauty and wonder, 7 tribes fought for supremacy. However, 2 star crossed lovers, one from the fire kingdom and one from the water temple sought to stop the war and unite their people, and themselves to a future of peace and…"

Papyrus was fast asleep already. I put the book underneath my arm and pat my brother's head before heading out to my room for some shut eye-socket.

As I was through the hallway I ponder something so insignificant that it isn't worth even a fraction of mine or anyone's time. Why was there a blank photo in my desk? I reach my room and crash upon the bed, falling asleep faster than ever before.

 _"_ _Can you pass me the concoction, son? I think we almost have this thing nipped in the bud. Just a dash of this and a sprinkle of that and I think we may be well on our way to a breakthrough to shape the ages, and it's all thanks to you! A genuine smile on your face, that's what I like to see, haha! "_

My eyes fly open as the clock strikes 5 AM, It's time for Frisk's shot. Maybe this time I can uncover some more answers as well. I walk down towards the basement silently, trying my hardest not to awake my brother. Though in all honesty, Shyren could sing in his room and he wouldn't wake up at all. I pass by a mirror and pause for a moment.

It's me. I've lost count of how many years I have aged, how many days have gone by since I've gave a damn. But lately… I've felt a bit better. Sure, I still wish I was never created and I could just turn into a pile of dust, but ever since the human fell, I've enjoyed life more, even if it's just by a miniscule amount. I know it hasn't been that long but, it's a nice change of pace from the regular agony of existing.

But I still wonder, what caused me to end up like this? A single tear begins to well up in my eye, but as if an invisible hand wiped it away, it never came. Bewildered by this experience, I look out the window to the snow below. A pile crafted by a monster blows away in the shape of a deformed, smiling face. Of course it is all my imagination, but it still makes me feel a bit better, as I walk down the stairs to the basement.

There Firsk was, sound asleep. Still in pain, but not quite so much on the verge of death thanks to the medicine. But to keep the human that way, I needed to keep them on this serum. I turned their wrist skywards and pushed the needle against their vein.

They woke up while I was administering the treatment, startling me to the point where I injected far too much. They crawled towards the edge of the bed and started shaking fiercely, from shock and side effect. I pick the needle up from off the ground and throw it in the trash. It was drained dry, I'd have to go to Alphys' lab to obtain more, but for now my main concern was if Frisk was going to withstand the overdose of the stuff.

" Hey kid, I know everything seems fishy but it's going to be alright. That stuff I'm putting in you is keeping you alive, you just need to take it easy and let it do it's course, okay? Deep slow breaths, champ and you'll make it" I said in the calmest tone that was possible, but in the inside I was nearly pissing myself in fear.

Frisk begins to calm down, slowly but surely, until they are perfectly stabilized.

" You had me worried for a little bit buddy, you all fine now?" I ask.

" Yeah… But we need to hurry. " They speak solemnly.

" Okay kid, be as clear as possible, what exactly is happening up there? Why did you fall down, who is Chara, why did the chicken cross the road, just tell me everything. "

They take a deep breath and begin to foreshadow a future so grim that even the jolliest of spirits would weep in dismay.

" To my knowledge, Chara's mom and dad made a deal with a bad man before Chara was born. When Chara was born, my daddy told me a lot of people died that were members of their family. At school, everyone was mean to Chara because they were cursed or something, but I was their only friend and they treated me perfectly fine. But the last thing I remember was the townspeople chasing Chara away from the town and me running after them because they are my friend. Or so I thought at least. When I reached Chara, they started speaking in a really scary voice and started to claw and bite me. They then forced me to either die by their hands or jump down a hole in the mountain. The next thing I remember was waking up here. Chara isn't right anymore, sir. They are gonna do some really bad things if we don't hurry. "

A blank expression painted my boney face. I was speechless, was this kid crazy, or did what they say really hold merit? I scratch my head while they ask a question.

" Sans, right? What is the stuff that you shoot into me? It makes me feel wonderful after the terror stops. "

I sigh and chuckle a tiny bit and reply with the truth.

" Well kid, this is what we call in the scientific community; Determination "

A cold breeze blew into the room, I tell Frisk to stay put while I go and check if a window was left open. To my surprise, they were all sealed shut.

" How queer " I shrug and head back into the lab, looking to talk to the human some more before Papyrus wakes up.

 _"_ _Sans, you must heed the Ominous signs I am trying to send you! The dangers the human warn of are as real as the threat the great evil poses, as you shall find out soon. I'm trying my very best to alert you, but your view on life seems to shut off all forms of communication I attempt. I do not have much time before everything will be in vain. I must hurry. I must take desperate measures and you must realize that the fate of everything lies upon your shoulders, my son._

 _I miss you…"_


	4. Chapter 4

_Everything rests on your shoulders, my son_

I return to talk to Frisk, who is trying their hardest not to bounce up and down on the walls. It's a bit frustrating, getting information from someone who is so energetic, but I'd rather be annoyed as opposed to being in total dismay. I accidently injected them with a lot of determination, it's honestly a miracle that they are alive, let alone in good standings. Something is strangely different about the lab today, but I can't quite place my finger bone on it.

" So, Sans; before I keep talking to you I think you should tell me a bit about yourself " They say.

" Well kid, you don't really want to know anything about me, I'm just a boring lazy skeleton who likes to sleep." I explain, a hint of my inner demons in my voice.

" But why are you like that? " They ask concerned.

Thoughts race float through my head.

Why am I like this? Nothing tragic or earth shattering had ever happened to me. Sure, I had to raise my little brother by myself, but I have friends, a home, a job. If I needed food I'd have a full stomach too. So to my knowledge… I'm perfectly fine. So why do I feel so nihilistic all the time?

Is there… something I'm forgetting? I ponder as I look down upon the floor.

 _No Sans, it isn't something you are forgetting, but rather someone who you are missing. Me._

A picture of 2 young boys with a tall slender shape flashes in my mind as an unexplainable sound faintly echoes from my desk, I am intrigued, but not enough to bother opening it.

" _Sans you need to motivate yoursel_ f " a voice in a hauntingly distorted tone speaks. I snap back into reality, disturbed by what I just heard but yet… strangely comforted as well. I look around to see everywhere is exactly how it was before I spaced out before Frisk spoke,

" You're unmotivated, aren't you Sans? " they say, in a regular childish voice.

I sigh and nod my head, though being demotivated is the least of my dilemmas.

" Yeah buddy, I'm just bored is all " I give a fake chuckle and look up at the clock.

A yell from upstairs aligns when my gaze meets the clock. It's Papyrus complaining about the lack of a warm breakfast.

" I uh… I need to go, you should try to get some sleep. " I say, still a bit shook up from this session's strange phenomenons.

" But Sans, I'm not sleepy at all! I don't feel like I'm about to die either. Can't I come with you? " they plead.

" I'm sorry kid I can't let you up to see my brother… He's what we like to call a Human Hunting Fanatic" I lie. It was far from the truth, Papyrus would probably love Frisk, but I can't let him find out.

I feel like this is far too dangerous, even for me.

As I walk up the stairs to open the door, the door flings open and Papyrus, unaware of my presence, slams into me. Knocking both he and I down the stairs, landing upon Frisk's feet.

After a bit of groaning and chuckle, Papyrus cries " Sans I was so worried you were gone! "

Puzzled, by not only what he meant but also how he found my secret lab, I reply simply with the question " What are you talking about? "

He yells " I had a dream last night that you went down here and took a machine to a far away place, never to be seen again. It was awful brother! Also…."

He pauses as I await the inevitable realization.

" Why is there a…"

I hold my breath.

" Secret lab under our house?! "

I sigh and press my hand against my cranium.

" Sans you buffoon why didn't you tell me this house was actually 3 stories? All these years I've been getting on to you about overpaying for a smaller house in the middle of a snowstorm, while in reality, you got a steal! Imagine how many syllables I could have saved from yelling at you all these years! NYEHHHHHHH. "

He continues rambling while I begin to be lost in thoughts. When did I actually build this lab or discover this secret room? And what is this he talks about a machine that takes me to a far away place?

" _To your right "_

I, if by force, move my glance to the right of us to realize that there is something that I have never seen before in the lab. I'm not sure what it is, for it is covered by a very dusty old cloak, but as soon as I have some alone time I will find out what this mystery is.

" Also Sans…"

I gulp as Papyrus begins to speak again.

" Does your new human friend enjoy puzzles and Spaghetti? " He gets up to meet the human and shake hands, no whoopie cushion included.

" Greetings human! I am the great Papyrus! You seem to have gone through a lot, but do not fear child! I will be your friend and I will nurture your wounds with magical spaghetti sauce and seal your bandages with steel noodles! We will work on the Junior Jumble every morning while Sans goes off and does the loser version called The Crossword. We will also…"

I cut off his state of the union address to ask a lingering question.

" Hey uhh, Papyrus, why didn't you freak out when you saw the human? I thought you wanted to capture one so badly that you couldn't stand it. What changed your mind? "

" Well brother, I saw you save them from the water and I could tell they were a good person, so I let them be. I honestly didn't know where they were until I had that dream just now. That is also how I found out about the human, A dream! " He shocks me by saying this.

Papyrus would be so proud by how puzzled I am from what just came out of his mouth. He learned about all of this through a dream? I would say it's just coincidence, but seeing how I've been having hauntingly realistic dreams lately too, it begs the question to be wondered.

" What is going on? " I whisper under my breath as Papyrus and Frisk acquaint themselves.

About an hour goes by, us 3 talking and having a good time. I'm actually enjoying myself for once, Papyrus and Frisk are loving each other. They talk about puzzles, pasta and puppies, among other things. As much as I don't want this moment to end, I am strangely feeling motivated to get to the bottom of these happenings.

" Hey guys, I know we are really having some fun but you 2 must be extremely hungry, why don't you go upstairs and wait for breakfast. I'll be up in a bit after I clean up around here.

Frisk and Papyrus sigh, assuming I'll just fall asleep instead of doing anything, and head upstairs.

I walk towards the covered up object. I pull the dusty blanket off, debris floods the room. I'd be a goner if I actually had lungs. As the dust clears a shape starts to form. It at first appears to be a giant capsule with 4 legs, but as the image gets clear so does it's purpose. Flashing lights, several levers, a knob and a seat for 1 individual. I'm not sure how I know what it is, but I just know.

It's a time machine.

I cover it back up for later investigation, I do really feel like cooking for once and I'm sure those 2 are hungry. As I walk up the stairs to turn off the light and leave, I hear that strange sound from an hour or so before emit from the desk. Though everything in me doesn't care enough to check it, I strangely take the effort to walk back down the stairs to unravel what is causing it. I open the desk and search through everything. Documents, serums, dirty socks, and then something catches my eye.

It's the photograph from much earlier, except this time it isn't blank. It has a picture of me and Papyrus with someone who I do not recognize, but somehow… Know… and love.

I read the words " don't forget " as a single drop of emotion splashes upon the photograph. I put it in my pocket and walk back to go fix breakfast.

 _You are doing well Sans, I believe in you. But hurry for Armageddon is quickly approaching. There's not much time… my son._


	5. Chapter 5

_A choice must be made soon, enjoy this moment while you can_

" What will it be today my fellas? " I ask my boneheaded brother and Frisk. A week or so has passed by since Papyrus uncovered the multitude of secrets I had been hiding from him. He's taken quite the liking to the human; watching cartoons, solving puzzles, eating spaghetti, and lots of it too. Frisk has actually been living off nothing but Spaghetti and Determination. The initial overdose started to slightly wear off, but a few doses here and there and they've more or less cheated death.

" I think Bacon would be nice " Frisk says as they fill out the junior jumble; Papyrus nods and I begin to sizzle some pig. My mood has actually been a lot better the past few days, Frisk is a refreshing addition to the household. We go out on walks in the park, snowball fights, Grillby's, the library, it's nice. Of course, we have to keep them a secret from Undyne for obvious reasons, but it's hard to hide that from Papyrus. Undyne is more or less recovered and he is going back to training with her after breakfast, how I'm going to convince him to seal his nonexistent lips is beyond me, let alone him actually staying quiet about it. They both swallow the last bit of food as I begin to speak.

" Hey Papyrus, what do you call the place where you're gonna have a bad time? "

" I don't know brother, the bone zone? "He sarcastically says.

I sigh, close my eye sockets then smile as I say " Your life if you tell Undyne about Frisk."

Papyrus crackles and says " Sans you're ridiculous, Frisk needs more friends and Undyne is the perfect person for the job! "

Frisk looks happy to meet Undyne just by the mention of her name and the stories Papyrus has told them. Awkward silence lingers in the dining room for what seems like eternity, I crack my knuckles and ask Papyrus for a favor.

" Brother… Can you come to the basement with me? Frisk, you stay here please. "

Frisk looks worried as does Papyrus. If I said I wasn't feeling the same anxiety I would be lying. Me and Papyrus walk down the stairs as Frisk begins to tear up, breaking my heart. I shut the door and begin to give Papyrus the details.

" You know why Undyne cannot find out about Frisk, right? " I ask.

" It's because of how much fun they would have of course! That needs to happen!" He cheers.

" Keep this between you and my, okay? What I'm about to tell you is very concerning to all involved. " I say.

Papyrus covers his mouth as I begin to explain, but not without a chill going down my spine.

" Since before we were created, humans and monsters have been at war with each other. Long ago, we fought on the surface with them. They banished us to the underground and sealed us using a magic barrier. It takes 7 human souls to break said barrier. Asgore has 6, he just needs one more and after that, humanity will be no more. As much as I would like to sell hot dogs in sunlight, we cannot let that happen. Undyne is the head of the royal guard. Do you know what it is you are trying to join so badly? It's more or less a human eradication and monster protection unit setup by the king. I'm sorry it had to go like this but you need to understand, if anyone finds out about Frisk, they will die. Yeah, it will probably benefit everyone else, but I have a feeling there's another way to free us all and we can all be happy, this is not that way. "

I continue to flood Papyrus' ears with my lecture, not even realizing what I was saying. It's as if _someone_ is talking through me. My body is cold, but I strangely feel empowered, hopeful, loved…

Despite all of this, my head was filled with worry. Not only do I have to worry about Frisk's life, but I also have to worry about this impending danger they keep warning me about. That… my dreams are warning me about. My mood for the most part may be better but the dreams just refuse to go away.

Something is coming, and I can't help but feel that I'm the one which everything and everyone relies on.

 _You are not alone._

I snap back to reality and see that Papyrus' face went from horrified to bewildered. What have I been saying to him? What is making me say all of this? I gain control of my speech and ask my brother what I just said.

" You were talking about how I need to keep Frisk a secret then all of a sudden starting going on a flood of stuff about science, how charming I was as a child and how much you miss me, and I'm just trying to tell you " I'm right here, Sans. "

What Papyrus says freaks me out, what exactly is going on? I'm not scared I'm just… very confused.

" So Papyrus " I say " You understand why you cannot mention Frisk at all, right?

" Not entirely Sans… I just wish we could all be friends, but I won't tell Undyne. " He mournfully says.

We both nod at each other and climb up the stairs, creaking with each step, closing the laboratory door behind us. I still have no explanation for what was found in there. I usually used it for experiments, yes, but never did I remember there being an apparent time machine in there, not to mention that mysterious photo. Papyrus goes ahead of me as I look back at the lab and turn off the light, as I shut the door behind me the sound of static filled the room. I try to open it to see what exactly what was going on, if maybe something turned on by itself, but the door was locked shut. I wish I didn't care so much about life now, for this really bothered me. I go to the livingroom where Frisk is dangling their feet off the couch.

" Well Frisk, you need to stay here while I take Papyrus to train, I'll be back in a bit, okay? " I ask of them.

They sigh and nod, I have a feeling they aren't sad about Undyne but about something far more serious.

Papyrus and I walk out the door as Frisk curls up into a ball on the couch, my heart breaks in two as we head out the door.

 _Their time is coming to an end and they know it, but you however, are oblivious to the fact. Take care of my youngest one as I prepare the stage for this story's climax. This is taking it's toll on me, but I would rather exist even less than seeing you have to suffer again, my son._

 _Stay strong..._


End file.
